Competencia
by kirita-chan
Summary: Competencia. Makoto sabe que siempre habra competencia entre Haru y Rin, pero tambien se conoce muy bien y hara lo posible para alejar a Haru de Rin.


_Sabemos que Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic rápido nacio en un momento de ociosidad espero poder a partir de esta idea hacer uno mucho mas largo y completo pero por el momento asi como esta... Gracias por leer_

La palabra compentencia hacia que Makoto frunciera el ceño, muchas veces la habia escuchado salir de la boca de Rin cuando eran mas jóvenes y con normalidad iba dirigida a Haru por lo que en su mente la palabra competencia significaba que Rin y Haru eran Unidos y eso lo molestaba mucho, pero Haru era su amigo así que no podía decirle algo así, en el fondo, el castaño sabia que eso no acabaría bien, el se conocía y sabia de antemano que llegaría un momento en que haría una tontería.

El encuentro con Rin y una vez mas la palabra competencia siendo pronunciada con su boca de tiburón fue la gota que derramo el vaso, después de eso decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Haru se encontraba como siempre dentro de su bañera con el traje de baño puesto, esa costumbre adquirida con el tiempo estaba tan arraigada dentro de el que parecía no querer dejarlo, disfrutaba de la sensación del agua con los ojos cerrados cuando fue traído de vuelta a la realidad.

-Haru...- El aludido levanto la mirada y se encontró con Makoto, su amigo había asistido a su domicilio como cada mañana para sacarle a rastras de la bañera y obligarlo a ir a la escuela.

Cuando Makoto le dio la mano para que saliera de la bañera Haru la tomo como ya era costumbre, puso un pie fuera y luego el otro, sin embargo hoy algo distinto se sintió en el agarre del mas alto, no se suavizó como cuando lo soltaba para que el pelinegro hiciera lo suyo, no, Makoto aferro mas fuerte la mano del mas bajo y lo jalo hechandoselo al hombro mientras lo levantaba del piso, Haruka pataleo, y comenzó a pegar en la espalda del otro que no hizo nada, comenzó a andar escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación donde Haru fue arrojado con fuerza contra la cama.

-Makoto! Que crees que haces!- le grito al tiempo que habría los ojos para observar el semblante oscuro del castaño que no dijo nada, guardo silencio y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

-Rin... Debes alejarte de el- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de recibir el cuerpo del más alto sobre él, inmovilizandole por las manos y piernas.

-es en serio quítate- la expresión seria de Haru no cambio y eso irrito un poco a Makoto.

-No Haru, te voy a mostrar cual es tu lugar...- la voz del mas alto sonaba extraña fuera de si como si un demonio de celos y envidia le hubiese poseído.

Tomo las piernas de Haru y las levanto en el aire quitándole el traje de baño y arrojandolo contra el suelo, tomo en lo alto los tobillos de Haru y con la mano suelta le dio un nalgada.

-Quizá si te comportas podría ser bueno contigo.- la frase dejo atónito a Haru que se estaba sacudiendo con fuerza para deshacerse del agarre de su captor.

Sin embargo Makoto no se detuvo, negó con la cabeza despacio y con la mano libre se desabrochó los pantalones y saco su miembro erecto a relucir, al observarle Haru supo lo que venía y se sacudió con mucha mas fuerza pero fue inútil Makoto asió mas fuerte sus tobillos y se colocó en posición

-Listo o no aquí voy- se burlo un poco y sin darle tiempo le penetro, fuertemente rasgandole acabando con su fuerza de lucha que se agoto por completo al articular un "Mako... Me duele..." que el otro no escucho y siguió en lo suyo.

No le beso, ni le acaricio simplemente le penetro una y otra vez con dureza hasta alcanzar el orgasmo dentro de el, no le dijo palabras de amor por el contrario no dejaba de repetir que Rin no era bueno para el, que debía alejarse.

Cuando termino, salió de Haruka y le dejo tumbado, nadie dijo nada mas, no había nada que decir aquello había sido terrible, Makoto simplemente dejo la habitación dando un portazo y salió de la casa corriendo en dirección a ningún lugar, las calles le cansaron y dejándose caer al piso el castaño vencido y entre sollozos suspiro el nombre de la persona que amaba.

-Rin...-

Makoto se conocía, sabia que tarde o temprano haría algo estúpido y el encuentro con Rin, le recordó que tenia un amor no correspondido y que siempre estaría, la competencia primero.

_Espero les haya gustado y prometo hacer de esta historia algo mejor n.n _

_Una vez mas gracias por leerme. n.n_


End file.
